1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an optical compensation system and an optical compensation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, which is an apparatus capable of providing visual information, is widely used. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube display, a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display, and an organic light-emitting display, etc.
A problem may occur on an image displayed by a display device due to various reasons, such as the characteristics of the display device itself, unbalance of pixels that occur during a process, and other problems. However, optical compensation may be applied to image data in order to resolve such problems.